Tony (Dragonball Xenoverse)
"I am the shining light in the darkness. I am the one who wears the shades. I am death. I am... other things. I AM... this motherfucker..." '' - Tony, episode 21. Summary '''Tony' is the main protagonist and custom "Time Patroller" character in the RedScotGaming Dragonball Xenoverse series. He is summoned by a wish made by Trunks by the wish granting dragon Shenron, an action which Tony has maintained was tantamount to "kidnapping" and has never gotten over. Tony is an extremely powerful being, becoming arguably one the most powerful people in the universe by the later stages of the series. He is a Time Patroller, meaning that he is sent by Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time to trouble spots in the timeline where disturbances have been found. After many battles Tony, with help from his friend Iced, defeat the villains who had been distrupting time: Keanu Smirf, Bitch Tits and the stupid haired Demigra. Appearance and Design Episode 1 of the Xenoverse playthrough features the customisation of the character. Steven described the look he was going for was "a character that does look like it belongs in the show, but at the same time is distinct enough from Frieza and King Cold, and isn't just a carbon-fecking-copy". The Dragonball Z character King Cold was the main influence for Tony's appearance, though Steven tried to make him not look like to much of a dick, saying "we don't want this guy to look too evil do we? He is a good guy we assume... or atleast at the moment he's being forced to be a good guy". A colour scheme was chosen that featured dark grey body, as opposed to conventional white as in the Frieza Race characters featured in the show. This helped make Tony look more distinct, but also it just looked pretty awesome. Steven theorised that members of the Frieza Race and "Cold family" outside of the central Royal family (Frieza, King Cold, Cooler) lacked the pure white bioarmour. Episode 4 introduced a pair of Sun Shades into Tony's appearance. This started as a joke for how ridiculous is looked on him, but ended up becoming a staple in his design, making him appear a lot less intimidating and more comedic, as fitting the character and series. Following naming conventions, a name had to be chosen which had some sort of "cold" related pun. Following a train of thought from "ice" to "frozen" to "frosties" the only logical conclusion was the name "Tony". As the series progresses Tony undergoes a number of transformations and minor changes, with gradual upgrades to his bioarmour, and latter addition of human clothing, most notably a pair of pressed suit trousers. Personality Traits Tony is a somewhat egotistical, sometimes narcissistic individual, though is at his core concerned with the well being of those close to him, and for the universe at large. Traits particularly unusual for members of his Imperialistic race, and his class within it. Tony starts the series slightly hostile, resulting from his kidnapping by the Time Patrol. This animosity remains throughout the series but becomes more of a nagging complaint. In part due to this, Tony has a long standing animosity towards his partner Trunks, regularly criticising his hair, "leather fetishist" outfit, general incompetence, voice, taking credit for missions amongst other things. He also has something of a rivalry with the hero of Dragonball Z, Goku, whom he sees as a huge glory hog and ultimately lesser to Tony who is constantly having to save his ass. Despite his animosity towards those he works with, Tony does become fairly commited to the mission of the Time Patrol - but would rather do things his way, regularly pointing out that he could "just kill" the enemy they are fighting, but is forced to let some other character (usually Goku) finish them off themselves. In combat Tony often tries to get out "badass one-liners" (with varying degrees of success) usually mocking or mimicking other characters, such as Goku's speech to Frieza; "I'' am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am protector of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness. I am truth. Ally to good! Nightmare to you!" ''- Goku "I am the shining light in the darkness. I am the one who wears the shades. I am death. I am... other things. I AM... this motherfucker" ''- Tony Though he appears to hate everyone else, Tony has an ongoing partnership with Iced, a presumably long time friend. Transformations As an Arcosian (Frieza's Race), Tony had a number of transformations available to himself. '''First Form' This form made its first appearance in the History of Tony special. Presumably, this is Tony's true/original form, the one he was born in, but also his weakest. This seems to contradict with the canon of the series, however,as it is stated that Frieza's race are at their strongest in their true forms and that their other forms are merely power buffers. This however may not be the case for all members of that race, and is instead something unique to the "abnormal" strength of Frieza. This form looks extremely similar to first form Frieza with Tony colors, with the main difference being an extra set of smaller horns appearing to be an extension of his Bio Suit. Tony rarely uses this form since achieving his primary "2nd" form, as it is simply too inferior in comparison. Second Form Tony's most iconic form and the one he appears in through most of the series. It is also his original design. This form bears massive similarity to King Cold and Frieza's second form, being taller, more muscular and having horns curved upwards at an almost 90° angle. Despite this form being outclassed numerous times by opponents and his superior transformations, Tony still chooses to remain in it most of the time. At least one of the reasons for this being that he really likes King Cold, however it appears that in his time training with the other races, such as the Half-Saiyan Trunks, and Earthling Max, Tony has taken up the idea of training to improve, over using complete physical transformations. For this reason, we have yet to see a "3rd" or "fourth" form, as displayed by Frieza, but rather intermediate improvements upon the basic 2nd form. These forms are sometimes referred to as "Super Tony" forms, though are all essentially power boosts upon this 2nd form. Super Tony Forms This can loosely refer to the gradual changes Tony made to his body as he boosted his power -while in 2nd form - through the many battles of the Time patrol. As Tony's power increased, his bio-armour developed to portray this. These "forms" were not however fully-fledged transformations, as with Frieza's 3rd and 4th forms, and could be compared to the 1st, 2nd and 3rd grades of regular Super Saiyan, before the true transformation of "Super Saiyan 2". These forms could also be compared to the different power percentages of Final form Frieza (1%, 50%, 100%) but with more striking physical changes. The optimum Super Tony form, balancing between strength and manoeuvrability, was not achieved until the end of Xenoverse 1, once Tony unlocked the power of his Golden "God" form. When no longer in God Form, this transmorphed his regular 2nd form body into an ideal "Super Tony" form, with his regular colour scheme, angled horns, but slimline body of God Form. From this point onwards, outside of God Form, this became Tony's regular appearance. Super Tony 3 Also known as his "Ridiculous Form". This form is similar to third form Frieza, in that it makes Tony a lot spikier and freaking ridiculous. This is perhaps the closest Tony's "second form" can progress before reaching a complete new "3rd form" transformation. When a commenter asked Steven what had happened to this form, he said that "Tony and Iced had bashed it's head in with a shovel on the account of it looking "bloody ridiculous"". However,it seems that it has regenerated since then, as it appeared in the finale of Xenoverse, where it overpowered post-training Universe 13 Frieza in his Super Bulky form. This form first appeared in episode 12, in which achieving it caused a similar effect to Ssj 3 Goku's transformation (as if that golden hedgehog didn't cause enough damage). In this form Tony was able to handle wave after wave of endlessly respawning Mini Buus. However, the power of this form comes at a cost, as Tony cannot even move his arm two inches without it being impaled by his own spikes. In this way it is comparable to Trunks' "Super form" (Super Saiyan Third Grade) as seen during Dragonball Z in his fight with Perfect Cell, which proved too bulky and slow to be effective, while in terms of pure power, was the limit of the basic Super Saiyan form. Just as Trunks' bulky "super" form was not a true transformation into "Super Saiyan 2", Super Tony 3 is just a concentrated "100% power" version of his typical 2nd form. Hypothetical Third Form No fully-fledged "third form" comparable to those of other Frieza Race characters in the show has yet been seen. Typically these forms are the most "alien" in appearance (both in terms of " unusual/inhuman" and in terms of "literally like the Alien from the Alien movies). Whether a third form Tony follows this pattern or not has yet to be seen. Hypothetical Fourth Form When a commenter made a few comparisons between Frieza's and Tony's forms and then asked if Tony had a "short,domeheaded form" (a.k.a. Frieza Final Form), Steven responded that it was "like how Vegeta skipped Ssj 3 in the show" and that "that there is simply no point to this form, as Tony can go straight to Golden." Steven did comment that he has played around with the idea in the character creator, even though this had yet to appear in the series. 'Formal Attire Tony' This form made it's first and only appearence in episode 14.While not a transformation in of itself,it is believed that the sheer fanciness of this suit managed to dramatically boost both Tony's power and looks,to the point were he was capable of taking on the God of Destruction , Greesy Cat Bastard-ugh,I mean Badass Beerus,himself,whereas everyone else was kinda thrown away like ragdolls.According to Steven,the viewers really shouldn't know what Tony went through to get the suit,as he doesn't get paid for the job of Time Patroller. Mecha Tony This is basically Tony's second form in Cosmic suit (similar to Mecha Frieza) and with Iced-like mask. Contrary to what most people believe, this form doesn't actually increase Tony's power, as it's actual purpose was to transform Tony's entire upper body into a life support machine, due to Supreme Kai of Time's "wormhole-inducing dinner". This form made it's first and only appearance in episode 21. Interesting to note is that this form makes Tony have a Darth Vader-like breathing sound,suggesting that Supreme Kai's cooking ruined far more than just his stomach. It only existed as the punchline of a joke, parodying both "Mecha-Frieza" from the show, and the birth of Darth Vader scene from Star Wars Episode 3, complete with steam and John Williams music. God Tony Introduced in the supposed "finale" of Xenoverse, episode 17, this form remains Tony's most powerful form yet shown, outside of Fusion with Iced. Tony first unlocked this power after experiencing intense anger at Demigra for destroying the universe, just because he was a "stupid nihilist prick". This form is the most distinct from any of Tony's previous forms, appearing to be thinner, without any form of horns, and completely pale-gold in colour. While in this state, Tony was able to easily overpower Demon Cunt Demigra in his Caramel on Steroids form, the strongest opponent yet seen in the series, who had been kicking Tony's ass in his regular Demicunt form the previous episode. After receiving a little help from his counselling group (with Ben Kenobi), he was able to to completely vaporise Demigra's ass with a Z-Soul Kamehameha. After it's debut, this form would make numerous other appearances. It proved incredibly effective in almost every battle until a handicap match against Omega Shenron, Super 17 and... >sigh< fucking "Baby", in the finale of the GT saga. Perhaps most notably to the story, Tony used this form to help Bardock - Goku's Father - fight against a First Form Frieza, on the day he would Destroy the homeworld of the Saiyans. Sam did point out to Steven that "it's a bit overkill" but it was fun at the time. Unfortunately, the use of this Golden Form so far in the past created a time-loop paradox, causing the chain of events that would lead to Frieza's attempted murder of past-Tony, who would go on to achieve his "2nd" form, become the strongest in that timeline, and ultimately be kidnapped by Trunks to join the Time Patrol in episode 1. This also prompted a much later resurrected Frieza to achieve his own competing "Golden" form, to seek revenge on Tony. Tony does exceed the power even of this form through the training with Creepy Kai. Ultimate God Tony Ultimate God Tony, God Tony 2, "or simply... GOD" was the final transformation achieved by Tony in the original Xenoverse. This was the result of Creepy Kai's training regime to unlock his hidden potential. This form is said to officially have a power level of over 1000000000000000, by some metric somewhere, I don't know. Physically, it appears very similar to God Tony, though Tony appears thicker, and more muscular, a slightly stronger shade of gold, and gives off a white aura, as with Gohan when he trained under Creepy Kai in the same way. It is used for the first time in episode 24 "Creepy Kai Training", though it only seen as a faint golden glow, emanating through the cosmos, even appearing to reach across realities, and to the recuperating Universe 13 Frieza. It is seen officially for the first time at the end of part 1 of the Finale to Xenoverse 1 during the battle against this Frieza, while Frieza himself shows off his own new Golden form. Toniced The result of a Fusion between Tony and Iced using the metamorran fusion-dance technique. See Toniced Icedny (Kold) A currently only hypothetical form resulting from the fusion of Tony and Iced using the alternate Potara earings technique, functioning in contrast to Toniced, including the prefix and sufix in the naming convention (Tony+Iced=Toniced, Iced+Tony=Icedny) 'Tonieza' A currently only hypothetical form resulting from the fusion of Frieza and Tony.In episode 13,after witnessing Goten and Trunks perform the Fusion Dance,Tony comments on how he "should really learn how to do whatever they just did" before theorizing about kidnapping a Frieza from another universe and fusing with him. Biography Pre-Time Patrol Most of Tony's life prior to "joining" the time patrol is discussed in the 'F' Saga of the Xenoverse playthrough. Tony was born into the extended Royal family of the Arcosians, the emperors of the Universe spanning expansionist and oppressive Galactic Trade Organisation led by his uncle King Cold and his two cousins Frieza and Cooler. Thanks to his family ties, Tony inherited a relatively small fraction of space to conquer and rule, and had control of an unknown number of worlds, with a personal military under his command. However, in Age 738, Tony was nearly killed by Frieza (who then presumably absorbed his empire into his own) while Tony drifted through space. Eventually Tony lands on an unknown world (Earth) within the mountainous lands home to Max Stone, who saved him from the freezing water he landed, and helped him to recover. While on Earth, Max gifted him a pair of Sun Shades "purely for medical purposes". Accepting the gift, Tony promised to wear them if he ever "battled a giant Solar Gorrila in the middle of a desert on a particularly sunny day..." little did he know... It became apparent that Tony was part of a larger purge by Frieza of members of his own race, prompted by his recent encounter with mysterious golden formed Arcosian who possessed a power far surpassing his own (this mysterious fighter actually being a later-in-life Tony himself - in his God Form - who was sent Age 737 during the events of episode #18). After several years of exile, Tony managed to trained himself to control and maintain a more powerful "2nd form". While in exile he was eventually contacted via SpaceBook by his friend Iced - a lower class Arcosian outside of the Royal family, and General within King Cold's forces - who informed the oblivious Tony of the purges and murders Frieza had been conducting, offering to help Tony defeat him. Iced arranged for one of his trusted men, Colonel Bushmir, to rendevouz with Tony on an abandoned volcanic world owned by Frieza, assuming it to be safe. However while waiting for the Colonel to meet him, Frieza intercepted and once again tried to kill Tony, resulting in a prolonged battle. At this point, the inter-dimensional entity know only as "Goma" (who had previously committed terrifying acts throughout the series such as consuming the souls of members of the clean-up squad) intercepted Colonel Bushmir and simultaneously prevented and allowed him to continue to Tony - effectively creating two alternate versions of reality - one in which Bushmir would arive in time to save Tony (Univere 13), and one in which Tony would die (Universe 7, and the main timeline of the Dragonball series) In all timelines except Universe 13, Frieza launches a Supernova attack, killing Tony and destroying the planet. However, in Universe 13's timeline, Colonel Bushmir is teleported into the path of the Supernova, turns Super Saiyan, holding back the attack long enough for Tony to evade, and power-up to his 2nd form. After defeating Frieza, Tony took over all remnants of his Empire. However, within the alternate timeline of Universe 7, the Time Patrol had began an investigation into disturbances in time. Using the 7 Dragon Balls to wish for "a powerful warrior" to help, Tunks summoned Tony, a warrior "chosen by Shenron", to the Time Patrol HQ of TokiToki city. Time Patroller Service (Xenoverse 1) Upon being summoned to TokiToki City across the multiverse, a substantial amount of Tony's power was drained. He was enrolled in the "Time Patrol", a name Tony pointed out sounded "ridiculous". He reluctantly agreed to join, hoping to bide his time until he could figure out the means to escape. Saiyan Saga Tony was sent back in time to Earth, to rescue Goku and Piccolo from that hedgehog bastard Raditz. Forgetting how to use his power (possibly the cross-dimensional jet lag) Tony clumsily managed to beat down the ridiculous-haired Saiyan after rescuing Goku's son Gohan from the line of fire. In a last attempt to steal the glory, Goku sacrifices himself to allow Piccolo to kill Raditz. Tony then did a Batman, disappearing just as Piccolo turned around to thank him... Tony returned to Earth- one year on from his previous arrival time - to help its defenders from the two Saiyans Vegeta and Nappa, killing multiple Saibamen and the bald cunt Nappa in the process. With the desert sun irritating his sensitive eyes, Tony pulls begins put on the Shades given to him by Max. Records indicate these shades never left his face after this point. The Saiyan Prince Vegeta then turned into a giant monkey (as you do) and then got his asss kicked back to normal (as you do). In the last stage of the battle Iced appeared, having tracked Tony from across the Universes using the Universe 13 Namekian Dragonballs, and defeated Vegeta, allowing him to esscape with his life. With everything as it should be, the timeline was returned to normal, with the exception of the formation of the "Church of the Horned Purple Guy", due to Tony's miraculous appearance during the midst of battle. This cult would go on to become Earth's largest religious entity within 2 centuries. Namek Saga Next, Tony is sent to the planet Namek where the timeline had been skewed, causing Vegeta and Goku to be beaten by the "Amazingly Flamboyant Fighting Ginyu Force!". Having trouble landing a blow on Ginyu member Recoome, Tony loses his cool, unleashing his latent power in the extremely powerful "Galic FUUUUUUCK" blast, which could be seen from orbit. Recoome eventually goes down, but gets back up only long enough to be featured as a Calendar Model, before being punched in the nuts by Goku. To death. It was hilariously brutal.. While fighting the remaining members of the Ginyu Force, Cap'n Ginyu attempted a body change with Goku, only to hit Tony instead. With Tony and The Cap'n swapped bodies, Tony infiltrated the enemy ship to recover the stolen Namekian Dragonballs, and upon being discovered, prompted the "Great Appule massacre of whatever-the-fuck year who cares, it's only Appule". With the Dragonballs gathered, a final fight against Ginyu and the little green bastard Guldo began, with Tony drowning the chubby green cunt in the river. Attempting another body swap with Vegeta, a frog was thrown in the way instead, trapping Ginyu in that form. Tony contemplates the philisophical quandry of "what would happen if a rock was thrown instead" - and the call of the Legendary Max Stone is heard through the winds... Enraged about the loss of his Dragonballs, and the death of his minions, Emperor Frieza - in his 1st form - revealed himself. Tony - unrecognisable to Frieza in his shades and altered form - engages the Tyrant, and proves a sufficient match. However this only forces Frieza to transform directly into his 4th and Final form. In this form, Frieza proves a challenge, but Tony matched him blow for blow, as the other fighters were taken out of the fight one by one. Eventually the Glory Hog Goku appears again and uses the Spirit Bomb technique to seemingly kill Frieza, and everyone has a sexy party to celebrate. Tony does a Batman again, slipping away from the party only to be suddenly grabbed by the throat and launched against a cliff by Frieza in his "pissed off form". Goku and Tony team up to battle Full Power Frieza on the dying Planet, with Tony landing the final blow. With Frieza exhausted, Goku tells Tony to let him finish the fight. With everything seeming to be back as it should, Tony returns to the Time Nest. Cell/Android Saga Tony traveled next to the time where the bioandroid "Perfect Cell" staged his "Cell Games" to prove his strength against the fighters of earth. To prevent an historical change in which Mr. Bloody Satan (of all the useless cunts) kills everyone, Tony intervenes in the games. An anomaly occurs (caused by the now identified time fucker-upers Bitch Tits and Keanu Smirf) causing Mr. Satan to transform into "purple mode" and attack Tony. Finding the situation both frustrating and humiliating, with "one of the greatest battles in history" taking place right next to him, while "I have to fight MR. BLOODY SATAN!", ''Tony takes a break and returns to the Time Nest to undergo further training. It is here he meets an alternate version of Frieza (presumably from a timeline where he 1) was not defeated by the Saiyans 2) has no knowledge of Tony and 3) isn't a total cunt). Tony introduces himself and requests training since ''"who's better to help you beat an evil world destroying entity, than another evil world destroying entity". ''Frieza accepts Tony as his apprentice and teaches him his ultimate move - the Supernova. Of course once he taught Tony everything he knew, Tony accidentally disintegrated his master and destroyed the planet in the process. Ironic isn't it? Frieza could save others from death, but not himself wait what? Returning to the Cell Games, Tony killed Cell juniors and teamed up with Gohan against Perfect Cunt himself. At this same time, Iced intervened against the Time Fucker-Upers on another battlefield, stopping further time anomalies in this timeline, allowing Tony to eventually destroy cell with a Kamehameha (not that he'd get any damn credit for it). At the time nest however, Trunks had started going all "back to the future, oh no I banged my mother" transparent, forcing Tony to go to a point in Trunk's timeline to save him from the Androids 17 and 18. However while here, he is intercepted by a satanic Ronald McDonald known as "chin guy" (on account of his stupid chin) and has the symbol of the Fun-luminati imprinted on his hand because for whatever fucking reason Tony found this Riddler impersonator trustworthy despite clearly being THE LEAST TRUSTWORTHY CUNT IN THE UNIVERSE. Tony then saves Trunks again from another Perfect Cell because why not. Tony asks for money - considering these last two missions were probably overtime. However Trunks - in usual Trunks fashion - pretended to mishear him entirely; ''"What's that? We'll meet again in the future?" "NO, I said give me MONEY! Fuck sake..." - Trunks and Tony Majin Buu Saga When the world was in danger from a fat bubblegum monster? Only one hope remained. Well, there was Goku, Vegeta, Gotenks too... and I guess Gohan was getting training to fight too. Anyway, ''only ONE hope remained! Tony arrived in this era, and battled the destructive Majin Buu. During the fight, Buu divided into a seemingly unlimited number of copies. To cope with this, Tony revealed a hidden transformation for this moment, ascending with all the dramatic flare of a traditional DBZ power-up, to Super Tony 3 (ridiculous form tony). After holding off against the Buu's long enough, Tony retreated to Kami's Lookout, there obvious bad guy Demigra had shown up again, and brain washed Piccolo. At the Supreme Kai of Time's advice, Tony gave piccolo a "HOT SMOKING BLOW TO THE FACE" to fix him, and then kicked Demigra to death, though it proved only to be an illusion of himself. Suddenly Creepy Buu (Buu's first transformation) appeared at the lookout, and the fight continued. Chasing Creepy Buu to a nearby wasteland, they forced him to resort to a final transformation in the form of Kid Buu, who ended up blowing up the planet. Before Earth was destroyed, everyone was teleported to the planet of the Kai's, where Tony was able to keep Buu down long enough for Goku to use a spirit bomb to defeat him, with Tony's help. '''Beerus Saga' At the time nest, another illusion of Demigra appeared, only to taunt Tony and the others, and reveal he had control of someone even stronger than Buu. Realising who he referred to, The Supreme Kai of Time sent Tony to Bulma Briefs Birthday Party, at a time when Beerus the God of Destruction appeared on Earth. Looking out his best suit, Tony visited Iced at his new residence, a bench in the TokiToki plaza, to invite him along. Iced had been suffering from depression after defeating Mira and Towa and having no purpose in life anymore. The promise of alcohol encouraged him to tag along. At the party, Fat Buu wasn't sharing any pudding with Beerus, telling him to "piss off you greasy cat bastard", causing Beerus to go into a rage. Noticing what had happened, Tony sprang into action, quickly regretting the decision when the GOD OF DESTRUCTION proved a little stronger than expected. Screaming to Iced for help, Tony's ragdoll could be seen flying through the air while Iced lay comatosed at the open bar, gently singing "through the fire and flames" to himself. The battle eventually took to space, where that twat Demigra attempted a mind control of Beerus. Underestimating the power and mental fortitude of the God of Destruction however, the battle quickly turned around from near-earth obliteration, to a handicap "Tony & Beerus VS Demigra" match. Punching directly through Demigras chest in classic slow motion, this illusion of Demigra fades away, and a confused and annoyed Beerus came with Tony back to the Time Nest for answers. Understanding the situation, Beerus and Whis offered Tony and Trunks a training session, in preparation for their final battle against Demigra. Demon God Demigra Saga A series of attacks begin across modern day Earth, perpetrated by many of the vanquished villains from previous timelines, as well as corrupted Z fighters such as Gohan (but not Goku, because god forbid I get to kick him in his smug face) Sensing the danger Tony is in on Earth, Iced rallies a team of the most powerful warriors he could call upon through his various links in the Cold Empire and elsewhere, and deploys this "Clean-Up Squad" to Earth. This squad eases the pressure off Tony, allowing him to return to TokiToki city. Meanwhile, from the many previous battles through time, Demigra manages to amass enough power to break from his prison in the time-crack (ha), shattering the giant hour glass in the middle of TokiToki city, and absorbing TokiToki himself, giving himself the power over time and space. Tony arrives in time from Earth to confront him and a huge battle ensues, including against a corrupted Trunks. With the help of the Supreme Kai of Time and the... "help" of Trunks, Tony brings Demigra down. Oh and Goku showed up to hog some glory. Maybe if he's stayed on Earth he could have prevented all but TWO OF THE CLEAN-UP SQUAD BEING ABSORBED BY THE EVIL DEMONIC FORCE OF GOMA. Anyway, the heroes regroup at the Time Vault itself, while Demigra unleashes a last resort attack against Time and Space itself. Both Goku and Tony are downed by pink raining spatulas, and moments before the end of all reality, Tony grabs the Scroll of Time. What happens next is somewhat speculation, but by being in contact with the Scroll, Tony is shielded from the end of reality, ending up in a strange empty dimension with only himself and the scroll. Reading the scroll showed him once again what happened in the Time Vault, and whether in his rage, or by some force from that realm or the scroll itself, Tony ascended to a new form, returning by the Scroll to the moment before the Universe ended, and in his shiny new "God" form, chases Demigra through a wormhole he used to escape the blast. In this new realm outside space-time, Demigra, showing frustration and fear at this new, far stronger Tony, transforms to his Kermit the Frog mode. He is summarily beaten to death and the disintigrated by a Kamehameha from Tony, with power boosts from many other obi-wan force ghosts for some reason. The universe is saved, UMG copyright strikes the soundtrack, TokiToki is returned to normal, and everybody laughs. "Bonus" Saga (Bardock/Broly) Tony remained in the Time Patrol weeks following his victory over Demigra. However a wormhole - an effect of the residual damage in time left by Demigra... or at least... that's what the Supreme Kai of Time claimed (because who can we blame for everything that goes wrong, that's right Demigra, the now-dead guy!) - is found to be causing distortions in Age 737, where the Saiyan Bardock stood against Frieza shortly before the destruction of planet Vegeta. Tony is transported to Bardock's location to help him fight off the Appule squad until Frieza himself emerged from his ship. At this point, in a display of over-confidence, Tony transforms into his Golden form, not caring for doing this in "half-measures". As was supposed to happen, Frieza launched a "Supernova" attack which destroyed the planet below, however the wormhole appeared for an instant, transporting Bardock from the scene before he could be killed by the blast. In the confusion Tony disappears. Unbeknownst to him at the time, his appearance in God Form this early in the timeline would prove to have a major effect on his own Age 737 self. The Time Patroller Tony continues to pursue the wormhole distortions, bringing him to the infamous Broly. The big steroid dies is defeated, but like Bardock, disappears into a wormhole. Tony follows the distortions to the moments before Planet namek's destruction, during the battle between Goku (and technically himself from a few months earlier) and Frieza. Both Bardock and Broly are here, and after a brief battle to prevent Broly from attacking the Goku of this age, the three of them are taken back to Earth. Tony killed Broly, putting and end to him and his annoying theme tune, Bardock turned into a Great ape for a minute, and Vegeta shows up because he had nothing else to do that day I guess. The end result is everyone being knocked unconscious with the exception of Tony, and Trunks showing up to possibly, and I'm just repeating what I heard, molest all the dead/dying blokes. Tony returned to the Time Nest, with literally nothing achieved that afternoon, but the Senile Owl did attack Chronoa because of her perving on Bardock. Then everyone laughed. GT Saga Tony is once again tasked with tracking wormholes affecting history, this time in a dark alternate universe known only as "Universe GT". His first encounter in this reality is on the ruined Planet Tuffle, against the villain... I swear I die a little inside every time I have to use this name... "Baby". The battle is anti-climactic and the giant monkey bastard barely even lands a hit before being absorbed by another massive wormhole. Tony rightfully points out that even if time in this reality is distorted "who fucking cares", it being a distortion on reality to begin with and basically being the worst version of Universe 7. Back at the time nest, news reports start coming in of resurrected villains attacking Earth. Tony responds to the incident (not before questioning when they got a TV installed in the Time Vault). In his Gold Form, Tony quickly dispatches wave after wave of Appule and Co. along with the "Neo-Ginyu Force" and other past villains. Android 17 appeared and fused with... Android 17 from... Hell... in the GT Universe? I don't know, it's a bit stupid and confusing, but anyway: SUPER ANDROID 17. He eventually ran out of Duracell (not before Androids running on lesser quality brand batteries!) and died. Then the wormhole thing happened. Again. Tony was sent once again to Universe GT to battle "Evil Shenrons". Tony questions what exactly an "Evil Shenron" would be like, describing an asshole wish-granting dragon who tells cripples asking for their legs back to piss off. Turns out this was less "evil" Shenron, and more "Dick" Shenron. After a battle against a couple of fish-lipped Dragons, and the greatest Evil Shenron of all: "The Porcupine Bastard" Omega Shenron, both Tony, Gogeta (the fusion of Goku and vegeta who was present in this timeline) and Omega Shenron are absorbed by a Surprise Wormhole, and dumped in an unknown wasteland where Baby and Super 17 were waiting. A 1 v 2 battle ensued (Baby spend the entire time walking into a cliff, while Gogeta just went and died) with Tony, in God Form, struggling to hold off the combined, asshole attacks from Omega and Super 17. In a move which did more damage to his pride than anything else, Tony recaklled himself back to the Time Nest, in order to regroup and return with a better plan. Using a time machine to quickly and easily collect 7 random mismatched Dragon Balls from across time (singing the Pokemon theme, but about getting all the Dragon Balls, while doing so) Tony summoned Shenron to wish for "the means to beat those assholes". Shenron disappeared, and in the commotion, Iced was awoken from his slumber beneath a park bench to complain. Revealing that Iced now suddenly had knowledge of the Fusion technique (as Tony observed from Goku and Vegeta with Gogeta) Iced teached the "Fusion Dance" to Tony, and the two of them combine powers to become temporarily an even stronger, ultimately new being: Toniced. With Toniced making short work of the 3 stooges, the GT Universe was saved... or something... Tournament/Resurrection F Saga Post-Time Patrol Service (Xenoverse 2) Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse Characters Category:Protagonists